Sarah
This article is about the Season 3 episode. For the titular character, see Sarah Vernon. "Sarah" is the 34th episode of Haven, and the ninth episode of the third season, airing on 16 November 2012. Synopsis An elderly man’s “trouble” sends Nathan and Duke back to 1955, where they search for a way back, but instead encounter Audrey’s alter ego from the past, Sarah. Plot Duke's father's diary leads him to seek out Stuart Mosley whose name was entered in the diary on the day Duke's grandfather, Roy, died. Mosley, now an old man, recognizes Duke, saying he shouldn't be there and suddenly Duke finds himself in 1955. Soldiers in the local bar start a fight and in the scuffle Duke saves the bartender from an accidental death. Duke is arrested when the police clean up the mess. At the police station he notes a person being held has the Maze tattoo. Luckily the bartender who's life he saved vouches for him and he is released. In today's Haven The Herald office doesn't exist: in its place is Haven Comics Shop. Nathan says Dave killed Vince fifteen years ago. In 1955 Duke finds a way to deliver a message to Audrey. In today's police station Audrey receives a letter held since 1955 in which Duke explains what has happened to him, so Audrey and Nathan go to see Stuart Mosley. Nathan finds a photo of Mosley on a porch table. Mosley vaguely recognizes Audrey, but says she should go before he has another episode. When he confronts Nathan, Nathan too disappears. Mosley says he knew Nathan and the other man. In 1955 Duke thanks the bartender for bailing him out, then Nathan walks into the bar. As Nathan and Duke talk about how Duke has already changed Haven's future over a few beers, the bartender introduces himself as Roy Crocker. Duke recognizes the name—his grandfather, who Sarah was supposed to kill according to his father's diary. Nathan goes to liberate the Troubled person at the police station, leaving Duke to kill his grandfather. In today's Haven, Claire tells Audrey that she needs to hide otherwise she'll be arrested for shooting Reverend Driscolll. Nathan is also dead. In 1955 Nathan frees the Troubled person who says that Mosley was arriving this day by ship. Duke, following Roy, sees him talk to a cop who wants him to kill Mosley. Roy refuses, so the cop goes to shoot him, when Duke clobbers the cop. Mosley arrives and his nurse is Sarah. At the hospital Nathan tries to see Mosley, but Sarah removes him from the building, but then they discover some chemistry between them. Duke attempts to persuade Roy to take his family and leave Haven to avoid being forced to do things he doesn't want to do. He is having success, when he needs to take a toilet break. Roy finds the diary. When Duke returns, Roy knocks him out. Nathan and Sarah are on a beach. She says she has only just arrived. Her superviser says that she is good with the strange cases. They soon kiss. Duke finds himself tied up by Roy, who has read the diary and knows that today he is to be killed by Sarah. Nathan finds Duke and learns that Roy intends to kill Sarah. In today's Haven, Claire tells Audrey that the Guard is now smuggling the Troubled out of Haven. As they meet with ex-chief Garland Wuornos, Driscoll's men capture them all. In 1955 Nathan finds Sarah and, giving her a gun, convinces her to run, but, as she goes to meet Duke, Roy stops her. After a brief Mexican standoff Sarah shoots him. Nathan later tells her a little about Haven and the Troubled and asks for her help. With the help of the photo that Nathan found at Mosley's house in today's Haven Sarah convinces Mosley to send them back to the present. In today's Haven, Driscoll's men shoot their hostages, but before the bullets reach their targets the present is restored. Audrey is back at Mosley's house, as are Nathan and Duke, who she quickly shoos away. In 1955, Sarah calls her supervisor—the same person as Audrey's Agent Howard—and asks to stay in Haven. Coverage by the Haven Herald Duke and Nathan's trip to the past apparently left some Haven residents with memories of seeing Reverend Driscoll's militia, the dead Chief Wournos and the Haven Herald turned into a comic store. The Herald called these "hallucinations" and found the cause to be a small methane leak. The Herald also had an article on the Haven Shore Club and the Haven Historical Society throwing a 1950s themed party. Credits Main Cast *Emily Rose as Audrey Parker / Sarah Vernon *Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wournos *Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Guest Starring *Maurice Dean Wint as Agent Byron Howard *George Robertson as Stuart Mosley *Nicholas Campbell as Garland Wuornos *Bree Williamson as Claire Callahan Cast * Geordie Brown as Greaser * Michael Ray Fox as Man * Darren Jones as Gunman * Ryan Lee Kennedy as Young Stuart Mosley * Vincent Montuel as Roy Crocker * John Mullane as Singer * Jordan Poole as Young Garland * Chaz Thorne as Hank Featured Music * "Lovin' Class" by The Bradley Boys * "Ain't That a Shame" by John Mullane and The Havens * "You Can't Break a Broken Heart" by Johnny Davis * "Just We Two" by The Ramblers * "With Each Sleep" by The Trickles Quotes *Duke: What year is this? Haven Man: It's 1955. It's the year you should think about sobering up. Duke: Right. Actually I think it's the year I start drinking. *Duke: I want to thank you for bailing me out. I thought I was going to be in there until The Beatles. Roy: The who? Duke: Them too. Notes * Jordan McKee, Vince Teagues, Dave Teagues and Ed Driscoll were mentioned in this episode, but were not seen. * 1955 is also the year to which Marty McFly time-travels in Back to the Future. * John Mullane, who made an appearance as the singer in this episode, is the lead vocalist for the Halifax band In-Flight Safety whose song "Blue Flares" would go on to appear in two Season 5 episodes including the series finale "Forever". Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes